


i'm selfish when it comes to you

by westhamutd



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cheating, Daddy Kink, Light Angst, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shameless Smut, lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 08:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westhamutd/pseuds/westhamutd
Summary: leo smirks, moving to the edge of the bed and just sitting there, left leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. he shouldn't open the door, he should let him give up and walk away and never talk to him again. he wants to do that so badly, he wants to be strong enough to walk away, but there's something else he wants more.
Relationships: Trent Alexander-Arnold/Lionel Messi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	i'm selfish when it comes to you

**Author's Note:**

> SO a few things before we begin.
> 
> 1\. i’ve never been the first person to post a fic in a ship tag, so that’s an honour
> 
> 2\. listen… i know this is a WEIRD pairing like… these two have never interacted and i have no real excuse for what you’re about to read but just… allow me okay, just go with it
> 
> 3\. this fic takes place a few years in the future, trent is 24, leo is 35. any matches mentioned are made up because obviously this whole thing is just…. made up lmao.
> 
> 4\. also, lets just pretend that leo’s english is good enough to say all of this AND understand trent’s scouse accent
> 
> 5\. the title is from **selfish** by talia mar!
> 
> 6\. this is filthy. like, really filthy, so… you’ve been warned!
> 
> i know this is a weird one, but i hope you enjoy it nonetheless! ❤️

leo is lounging on his bed when he hears the knock at his door.

he knows who it is, and he smiles slightly to himself, but he doesn't move. his skin is tingling and his blood feels like it's on fire, his heart pounding, but he just keeps scrolling through his instagram feed. he wants to make him wait for as long as he can, to see how long he can leave him standing in the hallway, squirming, before the other man completely loses his cool. 

he's never lost it before, but the idea of him banging on the door, or calling leo and leaving pleading voicemails when he doesn't pick up is… intoxicating.

the power is intoxicating.

he has to stay calm and in control, or this whole thing is ruined. he wants to open the door and kiss him and tell him how much he missed him and fuck him slowly, like he cares, but he can't.

that's not what the other man wants, it's not what he  _ needs _ , and more than anything, leo longs to give him exactly what he needs.

there's a knock at his door again, louder this time, and leo's entire body is crackling with electricity, filling up the room around him.

no one has ever made him feel this way. physically, he means. he's not in love with him or anything, it's just… looking at him makes leo's entire body come alive. he's so fucking glad they don't play for the same team (or even in the same league) because leo might explode if he had to play against him that often. he's so fucking hot when he's sweaty and panting, lifting his shirt up to wipe the sweat off his face and revealing his toned abs, his eyes so tense and alive.

that's when it had started. he'd injured leo in a game about a year ago, nothing serious, just a strain, but he came to see him afterwards. he looked so apologetic, so sincere, but he was freshly showered and only wearing an open track jacket with no shirt on his upper body, his skin glistening. his eyes still had that glint in them, that fiery determination left over from the game, and it made leo's breath hitch. 

his eyes started wondering and the younger man started biting his lip and he knew what he was doing, he knew it even before he placed a hand on his thigh and watched his eyes widen. despite knowing exactly the type of fire he was playing with, he just couldn't help himself.

they were the only two people left in the medical suite and… well, leo's never been the same since.

a third knock sounds against his door, and he can tell from how firm it is that he's starting to get angry. leo smirks, moving to the edge of the bed and just sitting there, left leg bouncing up and down in anticipation. he shouldn't open the door, he should let him give up and walk away and never talk to him again. he wants to do that so badly, he wants to be strong enough to walk away, but there's something else he wants more.

he steadies his leg, takes a deep breath and stands up from the bed.

when he opens the door, trent glares at him, pushing past him into the room.

"left me standing out there for fucking ages, what were you even doing?" he mutters.

his accent is as jarring as it always is when leo hasn't heard it in a while, but he ignores that as he feels frustration bubble up in his chest.

trent can't talk to him like that. not in this scenario, not before what's about to happen.

"you could always just leave. go back to your own hotel," leo says, calm but firm, almost biting.

trent turns to look at him as he shuts the door, eyes wide. he swallows harshly and shakes his head.

"no, i didn't… i'm sorry, i won't mouth off again."

he looks down as leo approaches him and he can feel his dick start to throb.

he thinks maybe his heart throbs too, but he ignores that part.

he places a hand on trent's cheek and moves his head so he's looking him in the eyes.

he looks so desperate, so needy, and leo wants to kiss him softly, to calm him down and soothe him and tell him how beautiful he looks.

he can't do that, though, and they both know it.

he strokes a thumb softly across his cheek and mutters a quiet  _ good boy _ , watching as trent's breath hitches in his chest and his eyes flutter shut.

he swallows.

"i did… i, um, i did what you asked me to."

it's leo's turn to have his breath catch this time, but he doesn't show it. he just nods as trent opens his eyes to look at him again.

"good."

he leans in and kisses him, soft but firm and trent is so pliant under his touch, it makes leo feel like he's on fire. he could ask him to do almost anything and trent would do it, he wouldn't moan or complain because he never does when he's like this. he's like clay under his hands, and leo is going to sculpt him into the most beautiful masterpiece he's ever seen.

he'd told him once that leo is the only person who can do that to him.

"i'm not like this with anyone else," he whispered into the dark as he traced shapes with his fingers on leo's chest, "i would be so fucking embarrassed, but with you i… i don't know, i trust you. i trusted you from the first time i saw you, even before i went to see you after the injury."

he looked up at him then with something burning in his eyes that leo couldn't place, that he didn't want to place, and it made his stomach clench.

he pulls back from the kiss, smiling slightly at trent's dilated pupils and ragged breathing.

"strip down until you're only in your boxers and get on the bed. on your front."

trent doesn't ask questions or think twice, he does as he's told. leo can see his hands shaking slightly as he undoes his jeans and he feels almost dizzy with power.

he climbs tentatively onto the bed, getting on all fours before he drops his head onto the mattress and runs his hands over the sheets. he's trying to calm himself, and leo almost feels bad that he's just about to wind him up a whole lot more.

he walks over and climbs onto the bed, kneeling next to trent and moving his hand slowly up and down his back. he can feel his soft skin and his muscles tensing and contracting under his touch and he places a kiss on the small of his back.

"how did it feel?" he whispers against his skin and trent  _ whines. _

"it was… overwhelming. i couldn't sit still, i've had a boner for like three hours but the worst thing was knowing i was coming to see you after. stupid party, stupid drinks and chatter and you made me… and all i could think about was you and, and your hands and your cock and your mouth. fuck, leo, i want you to fuck me so bad."

leo smiles at trent, the younger mans eyes frantic as he stares back at him with his cheek pressed against the sheets. he fucking loves the thought of trent being amongst all those people, but still being his. no one knows, no one needs to know because  _ they _ know. trent was squirming and desperate and horny and thinking about leo fucking him because leo made him put a butt plug in before he went to the party and no one else knew. all his liverpool teammates, their girlfriends and wives, and nobody knows what a filthy slut trent is.

"you loved it, didn't you?" he asks, placing another kiss on his back.

trent whines again.

"yes, fuck i… fuck, nobody clocked it. robbo thought i was acting weird but he was too drunk to really ask too many questions and i was just… grinding slowly on my seat and thinking about you, about what you're gonna do to me, about how i… belong to you. i'm yours. you could have fucked me right in front of them and i would have thanked you."

he bites his lip and leo wants to palm himself so badly because he's pretty much fully hard at this point and trent is such a little bitch.

"yeah? you'd love that, wouldn't you? everyone watching me fuck you, seeing you whine and moan like the little slut that you are."

just to prove his point, trent moans, half muffled by the sheets, and leo really does have the self restraint of a god because he doesn't even react.

"you're so fucking needy. you want everyone to know, don't you? but you want it to be a secret even more, to grind on butt plugs in front of them and think of me whilst none of them know, to be my dirty little secret, hm?"

trent won't stop moaning, trying to thrust forward to get some friction on his dick, and backwards to fuck himself on the plug at the same time. he's already so gone, almost completely fallen apart, and leo hasn't even touched him yet, he's still in his fucking underwear.

leo places a hand on his back again and trent stills completely, whimpering softly.

"did you come?"

trent shakes his head as best he can in the position he's in, swallowing.

"no. i wanted to, so bad, but i didn't, i promise."

leo believes him. he smiles and rubs his hand soothingly across his skin.

"good boy."

trents hips thrust forward, almost on instinct, and leo has never seen anything hotter in his life.

"please, leo, i need you to fuck me. i've been on edge for hours and i just need you so badly, please, da-"

leo scratches slightly at his back and trent stops before he can finish the word, cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he closes his eyes.

"sorry," he mumbles.

"it's okay, baby boy. you know you can call me that while i fuck you, but not yet, okay?"

trent nods slightly, eyes still clenched shut and leo leans down to kiss his thigh before placing a hand on his cheek. 

he opens his eyes and looks up at him and leo smiles at him as softly as he can, chest tightening when trent smiles softly back at him, his eyes wide. he wants to tell him that he doesn’t let trent call him that until he’s actually inside him because otherwise he might come before they even get there, but he doesn’t. he has to be in charge here, so he just removes his hand from his face and moves until he’s kneeling behind him.

trent’s hands tighten their grip on the sheets and leo can see the butt plug through his boxers and he has to palm his own dick, just for a second, making sure trent can’t see him.

he slowly brings a hand up and traces a finger around trent’s entrance through the fabric, feeling how stretched he is around the plug and  _ fuck _ . trent moans and leo can already imagine how he’s going to feel stretched around his dick and he wants it so badly he aches.

“how long has it been in?” he asks quietly.

trent doesn’t reply for a minute and leo thinks maybe he didn’t hear him, but he looks over at him and trent is just staring at him, dazed.

“um… like almost four hours i think.”

leo hums and pulls trents boxers down, throwing them somewhere on the other side of the room.

the plug is red (because of course it is) and trent’s hole is almost the same colour, pink and swollen from all the stimulation.

leo thinks about asking if it hurts, but he doesn’t; he knows trent will like it if it does.

he leans down and blows softly over his entrance and trent jumps, tensing and letting out a groan. leo smiles and sticks his tongue out, tracing a circle around the edge of the plug. trent moans loudly and leo can see his thighs tense. he does it again, so light, just teasing him, but trent sounds like he’s already being fucked. it makes leo’s dick throb.

“i’ll eat you out next time, i promise, but not right now.”

he flicks his eyes over to trent and watches him nod.

“in the morning?”

leo swallows, not caring if trent sees this time.

he's not going to still be here in the morning, they both know that. for a moment, though, it’s nice to pretend that he will be, that they can be together like this whenever they want to be, for as long as they want to be.

leo nods before focusing his eyes back on the buttplug in trent’s ass.

he traces a finger around his entrance, listening to trent whimper, before he starts to pull the plug out agonisingly slowly. when it’s almost all the way out and trent has buried his head in the sheets, leo pushes it back in. then he pulls it almost all the way out again, before pushing it back in and trent is shaking beneath him.

“please leo, i don’t, i don’t want... i want you to fuck me, i want your cock inside me, please, i’ve been waiting for so long.”

leo clears his throat and trent looks over at him, shame and arousal and desperation leaping out from his eyes.

“you’ll wait as long as i tell you to, got it?”

trent nods eagerly and leo starts fucking him with the butt plug again, slow and hard and trent is making the most filthy noises he's ever heard. his hands are tightening and loosening their grip on the sheets almost frantically, like trent doesn’t know what to do with himself. he knows trent wants to take control, to do what he would do in any situation other than this one and tell leo to fuck off, but it doesn’t matter what he wants. he knows that he  _ needs  _ leo to take him to that place that only he can take him to, where he’s calm and dazed and so blissfully out of it, where he finally loses control.

leo knows how in control trent has to be all of the time, how annoyed he gets when he can’t be, when things are out of his hands. he also knows that he’s the only one that gets to control trent, to tell him what to and have him do it, no fuss, no questions asked, and it makes his vision blur with arousal.

he’s still fucking him with the butt plug and he can see trent relaxing, getting more pliant and willing under his touch. he smirks, pulling the butt plug out all of the way this time. trent lets out a small whimper, his hole clenching at the loss of intrusion and leo squeezes his dick, taking a deep breath.

he reaches for the lube he left on the bed earlier and pours some over three of his fingers, pushing them all into trent in one go.

the younger man cries out and arches his back and leo doesn’t know how much of it is pleasure and how much is pain but trent doesn’t tell him to stop, doesn’t use the safe word so leo just carries on. he starts fucking him slowly, changing angles and trying to find his prostate, listening to the wet sounds of his fingers fucking in and out of trent’s asshole get drowned out by his moans. his dick is straining against his sweatpants, begging to be released, to be touched, but leo controls himself. he keeps fucking into trent slowly, searching for that spot and drinking in every sound that falls from his mouth.

when he moans out _ fuck, daddy _ , leo is pretty sure he’s found what he was looking for.

he slaps trent’s thigh in punishment, not too hard but just hard enough, and the younger man goes quiet as leo continues to massage his prostate. he rubs gently, only lightly ghosting his fingertips before he pulls his fingers out and fucks right into that spot. all trent does is whine and leo knows he’s gone, he knows he’s lost all control.

he glances at his face and he's biting the sheets, eyes glassy and teary and leo thinks maybe he’s been sobbing because he’s so overwhelmed and that knowledge is too much for him to handle.

he pulls his fingers out, rubbing them on the sheets as trent whimpers in front of him. he finally releases his dick from his sweatpants, giving it a few strokes and groaning loudly. his dick is pink and leaking and it feels so good to finally touch it, to know that he’s finally about to fuck into trent’s tight, hot hole.

he takes his sweatpants and t shirt off as quick as he can, throwing them in the same direction as trent’s boxers and climbing back onto the bed.

he pours some lube on his dick, moaning as he slicks himself up, before he lines up with trent’s entrance.

“are you ready?” leo asks, one hand on trent’s hip as the other rests on his back.

trent whines, hands twitching against the sheets.

“please, please, da- leo, i… please.”

his voice is muffled slightly by the sheet that’s still half in his mouth and leo moans before pushing the head of his dick in.

trent is so tight, he’s always so fucking tight, and leo wants to thrust all the way in in one go, to bury himself deep inside him, but he doesn’t. he watches trent squirm and grip the sheets, and waits.

it doesn’t take long before trent starts to beg.

“daddy, please fuck me,” he moans, and leo doesn’t tell him off for using that word now because it’s fair game and it makes leo’s dick twitch and he knows trent can feel it.

“please, i want you inside me, so fucking deep inside me. i want you to fuck me hard, to make me scream, please daddy. i need, i need you to… please. please.”

leo is certain that he’s sobbing this time and it takes all the effort he has to control himself. he fucks into trent slowly, carefully, until he’s buried all the way inside his ass and trent is crying out beneath him.

“you’re such a fucking slut, trent, fuck. so desperate for my dick, aren’t you?”

trent nods frantically, mouth wide and panting, and leo pulls out before thrusting in, hard.

“so desperate for daddy’s dick, hm?”

trent is crying and moaning and blabbering incessantly and all leo can make out is  _ daddy _ and  _ fuck _ and  _ leo _ as he starts to build up a rhythm, fucking hard and fast into him. his moans mix with trent’s and the sound of skin on skin as they fill the room, sweat starting to form on leo’s skin.

he’s never wanted anything as much as he wants trent, and he’s never felt as good as he does when he’s fucking him like this and he has to push that thought from his head.

he grips onto trents hips with both hands, hard enough to bruise, and changes the angle, fucking right into his prostate. the younger man whines and leo can’t take it anymore, he needs to see his face, he needs to watch him fall apart.

before he can think twice, he pulls out and trent whimpers, looking over at him questioningly.

“turn over onto your back. i want to see your face.”

trent gasps without meaning to and leo feels a heat creep up in his chest. they’ve only ever fucked doggy style, and leo’s never seen trent come because it’s not like that, it’s not about that. except… it is, kind of, for leo now, and he’s wanted this for so long, to look into trent’s eyes as he comes and he’s gone past the point of no return.

trent moves slowly and shakily until he’s lying on his back, legs spread and staring up at leo who has to bite the inside of his lip at the sight.

“good boy.”

trent moans softly as leo moves towards him, lining his dick up with his entrance again.

“you’re always such a good boy for daddy, aren’t you?”

trent nods, panting, and as leo starts to push into him, he leans down and connects their lips.

it’s soft and slow, mostly because trent is so out of it, but also because leo wants it to be. if he tells trent how he feels through his actions then he never has to actually say it, meaning he can deny it all if he needs to.

he doesn’t want to deny it, but he knows that he has to.

he pulls back from the kiss and puts his arms either side of trent’s head, snapping his hips as he fucks into him as hard as he can. he knows he’s hitting his prostate with each thrust by the way trent’s eyes glass over and his body goes slack and leo has never seen anything more beautiful in his life. trent looks like bliss, like sheer pleasure, so out of it with sweat sheening on his skin and his mouth wide and leo wants to burn the image into his brain.

he’s heard trent loads of times before, he knows the whimpers and the moans and the sobs so well, but he’s never really seen him like this up close before, never seen the effect that leo has on him. he did this to him, he made trent lose himself like this and the thought makes his chest ache.

he keeps fucking into him, hard and fast and watching every expression that falls over his face. he can’t help it when he lets the words fall from his mouth, he really didn’t mean to and he’d probably ruined everything but he had to say it, he was fucking _ yearning _ to say it.

“you’re so fucking beautiful, trent.”

he’d thought it ever since he walked into that medical suite with his chest exposed and his brow furrowed. it had taken everything leo had to hold it in for this long, to not say it before now, but now he has.

now he can never take it back.

trent’s eyes go wide and he looks like he wants to say something but leo shakes his head, moving back to grip his hips and fuck into him harder, deeper. trent moans, closing his eyes and throwing his head back, and leo focuses on how tight and hot he feels around him, the way his back arches when he hit his prostate dead on, the way his name sounds as it falls from his mouth.

he wasn’t expecting his breath to hitch when trent looks back at him again, but it does.

trent looks gone, his eyes lidded and glassy yet still so fucking intense and leo feels like he's drowning.

“please can i touch myself daddy, please.”

suddenly, leo remembers what this is supposed to be, and he shakes his head.

“no. i want you to come like this, just from my dick, can you do that? can you be a good boy for me?”

trent whines and he sounds like he can't, like he doesn't want to, but he nods anyway. 

leo traces a single finger up the length of his dick and watches him squirm.

“that’s daddy’s good little boy.”

trent opens his mouth and stares at leo silently and he knows he's close. he keeps fucking into him, as hard as he can, right into his prostate, and he feels trent start to tense, sees his eyes widen as he stares at leo, gripping onto his arm. leo moans as he fucks into him one more time and suddenly trent is coming, clenching around his dick and whining leo’s name over and over again. he looks more beautiful than leo has ever seen him, his face contorted in pleasure and his eyes on fire and it doesn't take long before leo is coming to, filling trent up with his come and muttering something about him being  _ such a good boy _ that makes trent whimper. 

he collapses on top of him, trying not to crush him and trying to get his breath back. trent doesn't move, but it usually takes him a little while to come back into himself after they've fucked, so leo just places soft kisses along his collarbone and waits.

“you’re still inside me,” trent mutters after a little while and leo laughs, pulling out slowly as trent winces below him.

“sorry.”

“it’s okay.”

he looks up at him and smiles and leo feels his stomach flutter. he shouldn’t be feeling like this, he shouldn’t have let things get this far.

he brings a hand up to stroke his cheek and trent closes his eyes and leans into it, almost sighing, and leo doesn’t care about what he should be doing because this is all he wants in the world.

he leans down to kiss him and trent smiles against his lips before he kisses him back.

“i’m sticky,” trent whines when leo pulls away, almost pouting at him.

leo laughs and gets up from the bed.

“you’re such a child sometimes.”

trent just shrugs at him and grins and leo’s chest feels hot.

when he’s finished cleaning their come off trent’s body, he turns off the light and climbs under the covers. the younger man immediately cuddles into him, entwining their legs together, and leo is grateful that he can’t see his smile in the darkness.

they lie like that in peace for a while, oblivious to anything except their own steady breathing. leo is so happy and at peace and he wishes it could stay that way, he longs so badly for things to be that fucking simple.

after a while, though, trent opens his mouth and begins to speak.

“i haven’t had sex with anyone else since we started doing this, you know.”

suddenly, leo can’t breathe.

“i know that i could, but… i don’t want to. no one can make me feel the way you do.”

leo is running his hand slowly up and down trent’s back and silently begging him to stop talking, to just shut up and fall asleep.

if we’re being honest, though, he started this, so all he can do is lie there and listen.

“i know we don’t see each other that often but we talk a lot and… i don’t know. i know you’ve had sex outside of this, obviously, because you’re m-”

“don’t.”

trent turns to look at him then and leo fixes him with a stare which he hopes will shut him up. and it would, if they were having sex, but trent in any other scenario is a mouthy, stubborn little shit and leo knows it.

“you’re married, leo. it’s no secret.”

“no, but this is.”

trent swallows.

“i know. and it has to be, i get that. but i have to tell you, i need you to know that i… i have feelings for you. it’s not just a sexual thing. i am yours, in that way, and i am yours in other ways too.”

leo’s heart is pounding and he doesn’t know what to do, it’s like his biggest dream and his worst nightmare are playing out in front of him all at once. he wants to tell trent how he feels, to hold him close and kiss every inch of his body, but he can’t.

he is married, and he can’t change that, he doesn’t want to change that. when he’s with trent like this, they were always in a bubble, a world where nothing outside of the two of them existed.

safe to say, that bubble has finally burst. deep down leo knew it had only been a matter of time.

“you don’t have to say anything, i know you… well, you can’t really, but i need you to know.”

leo doesn’t say anything, but he does lean down and kiss trent, harsh and desperate. it’s one of the worst things he could have done, because he knows what it means, he knows he’s telling trent how he feels with his actions instead of his words. he can’t stop, though, and in the darkness of this hotel room, lying here with him like this, he really doesn’t want to.

when he pulls back, trent smiles at him so sweetly leo thinks he might throw up. he rests his head on his chest and leo starts running his hand softly against the skin of his back again.

in the morning, his entire world was going to fall apart, but for now? for now, he could allow himself to lie here like this with him, one more time.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah… not my proudest moment… 😳
> 
> though i do have ideas for more parts of this story, so if anyone remotely gives a shit, let me know! my brain is a strange place to live...


End file.
